


Day 5: Silence

by Foxberry



Series: Jeankasa Week 2014 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Trost Arc, Silence, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 00:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3467150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa comforts Jean in silence as they stare across the ruins of his hometown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5: Silence

Sitting alone, legs over the edge of Wall Rose, Jean stared out blankly at the tiled roofs and cobbled streets stretching out in all directions far below him. The ruins of his hometown seemed to smoke as the dirt and dust settled, trying to reach out for help with wispy fingers, desperate and clawing. There was nowhere Jean could look without thinking of one of his fallen comrades, or of the people he knew here.  
He closed his eyes and sighed for what felt like minutes, surrounded by an eery silence as everyone who recovered from the atrocity bustled around him. He only needed a moment to clear his thoughts and set himself right again.

When she approached, Mikasa never once broke the silence. Her steps were deliberate and graceful, which came as no surprise to Jean. He opened his eyes to watch as he felt her presence, and she sat next to him, where she gripped onto the edge with her hands. He had no thought as to what to say, and she made no attempt to talk to him. The occasional glance shared between them said everything. Together, they stared out at the horizon.

His hand reached out, laying gently over her hand and grasping in a combination of protection and desperation. Jean could not tell which. Mikasa simply turned her wrist and entwined her fingers with his.

It was a brief moment of respite. He could ask for nothing more and nothing less. At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](http://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/104613268307/jeankasa-week-day-5-silence).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](https://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberryblue) or on my writing only blog [Foxberry Writes](http://foxberrywrites.tumblr.com/).


End file.
